Nemesis
Nemesis is the Type Maiden with Arms Embryo of Ray Starling. Appearance In her Maiden form, Nemesis is a short statured girl dressed in gothic clothing. Personality Nemesis is a kind hearted girl who is determined to support Ray no matter what, though she is not afraid to lecture Ray when he is being ridiculous, such as his obsession with gacha. She is quite proud of her abilities, often arguing with those who look down on her, and attempts to comport herself like an elegant lady. Abilities As a Type Maiden Embryo, Nemesis is capable of independent operation, but due to her nature as Type Arms, she can only use a limited number of skills on her own. Nemesis can sense individuals that have done damage to her and Ray. She can also transform her arms into a sword. Skills and Forms Black Blade(黒大剣): Nemesis' first form. It takes the shape of a long black western greatsword. *'Counter Absorption'(カウンター・アブソープション): An active skill that creates a barrier of light which can negate attacks. Currently, at level 4, the barrier can negate up to 400,000 points of damage. The skill has a maximum of 3 uses, and the stock recovers by 1 every day. This skill can only be used in the first form or the third form, or by Nemesis in her Maiden form. *'Vengeance is Mine'( ): Nemesis' signature ability. It takes all the damage Ray received from a target within 24 hours (including damage negated by items like a Lifesaving Brooch or skills like Counter Absorption) and deals double that value as direct damage to the target. After this skill is used on a target, that target's damage counter for the day is reset to 0. Flag Halberd(黒旗斧槍): Nemesis' second form. It takes the shape of a halberd with a stream of energy like a flag flowing from the opposite end. *'Like a Flag Flying the Reversal'( ): A buff type skill that reverses the effects of any debuffs cast on Ray. For example, a debuff that reduces Ray's HP would instead increase it. The skill costs 1 SP every second and will deactivate when he runs out of SP. Nemesis obtained this skill when she evolved to her second form via the *** function in response to Ray's desire to defeat Gardranda. The skill can only be used with the Flag Halberd form. Black Shield(黒円盾): The “α” version of Nemesis' third form. It takes the shape of a large round black shield. Its front had silver lines and curves forming a five-sided pattern. Counter Absorption can be used in this form. Shooting Wheel(流星風車): The “β” version of Nemesis' third form. It takes the shape of a large pinwheel with metallic edges. *'Payback Beyond the Stars'( ):The Shooting Wheel is launched at a target that has dealt damage to Ray within 24 hours and takes the damage Ray received (including damage negated by items like a Lifesaving Brooch or skills like Counter Absorption) and deals triple that value as direct damage to the target. The Shooting Wheel will automatically home in on the target and follow it, with the speed and maximum possible distance equal to one-tenth of the total amount of damage on the target's damage counter. This skill takes 1 minute to charge and can only be used once a day. Black Mirror(黒翼水鏡): Nemesis' fourth form. It takes the shape of an ornate winged mirror that floats behind Ray. The wings are detachable short swords which can use Vengeance is Mine. Each sword can only apply half the maximum damage. *'Chaser from Mirroring'( ): A buff type skill that increases one of Ray's stats to match the corresponding stat of a target that has dealt damage to Ray within 24 hours (including damage negated by items like a Lifesaving Brooch or skills like Counter Absorption). This skill only mirrors the stat at the time of activation and will not change to reflect any increase or decrease after that. As the cost, subtract the value of the mirrored stat from the value of the target's damage counter every minute. When this is no longer possible, the skill is deactivated. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Death Period Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Embryo Category:Maidens